Persona 4 the novel
by Superkay
Summary: In the rural town of Inaba, mysterious murders have been taking place whenever there was fog after heavy rain. There were also rumors about a channel on television airing only at midnight called the Midnight Channel. How will Souji handle the mysterious events and will the relationships with is friends help him to over come these obstacles? Two OC's and Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I have bought and played the game but I am not the creator of Persona 4 (P4). The storyline, ideas, characters, and settings (and the music I listened to while typing this) all belong to Atlus, Shin Megami Tensai, sony's Playstation 2, Sjohi Meguro. **

**As well as the Persona 4 animation that aided to inspire me to write the fanfiction. All rights go to Atlus, AIC, Aniplex, ASCII Media Works, Hakuhodo DY Media Parnters, Index, MBS, MOVIC, P4A Committee, Yomiko Advertising, Inc. and the anime (for streaming it online).**

**Director: Seiji Kishi, Series Composition: Yuuko Kakihara, Music: Shoji Meguro, Original Character Design: Shigenori Soejima, Character Design: Kazuaki Morita, Art Director:Ayumi Miyakoshi, Shinji Nagaoka, Chief Animation Director: Kiyotaka Nakahara, Animation Director: Yooichi Ueda, Sound Director: Satoki Iida, Cgi Director: Tetsuya Watanabe, Color design: Saori Goda, Composite Director: Nanae Hirabayashi and Yasuko Takai, Conceptual Design: Kazuma Kaneko (Persona), Creature Design: Kyouma Aki, Editing: Takashi Sakurai, Key Animation: Hironori Tanaka (ep 1), Prop Design: Shinobu Tsuneki**

**The only thing that are my creation are the following two characters: Jocelyn Sitaca and Kara Sosaya**

**I am typing this for fun during the nanowrimo event. I am not selling this and I ask that everyone support the Shin megami Tensai series and buy persona 4 as well as the games before it.**

Prologue

_It was all in a fog so thick that you couldn't see the back of your hand let alone anything in the distance. Still despite this fact a long limousine drove through it slowly. The headlights fading as the engine stopped._

_However inside sat two figures. A woman with long curly yellow hair, wearing a blue suit, and a thick book in her hands. _

_Beside her sat a man with his chin resting on his folded hands and his elbows rested on the small table that stood between him and the blind woman. His long nose easily reaching a foot long easily curved over his hands. His ears were pointed and his hair was a gray white that resided so far left him bald on top. Though despite his odd look, he still sat there in a black suit with a white flower in his font chest pocket. He slowly opened his eyes and they seemed to almost bulge out of skull. Still the man sat there with a knowing grin. _

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room." His voice was deep but it seemed to have years of wisdom behind the tone._

_The man gave a gentle smile, though it did have a little of a creepy feel to it._

"_Ah…it seems we have a guest with a most intriguing destiny," He gave a short chuckle, "My name is Igor…I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." _

_The man turned his head and looked out window of the limousine, which showed only thick fog with a slight blue hue to it._

"_My apologizes. You must be confused as to where you are now. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…"_

_He gave another chuckle, "There is no need to look so worried, but it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."_

_He waved a hand over the table and a set of cards seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "However let's have a small glance into your future to see what is in store, shall we?" With a snap of his fingers the stack of cards disappeared and was replaced by three rows and three columns of cards. All of them, faced down. "Do you believe in fortune telling? I find it simply fascinating. Each reading is done with the same cards and yet the result is always different." He chortled and shook his head at the thought, "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"_

_Igor leaned over and flipped the card in the upper left corner, "Hmm," he rubbed his chin and kept his gaze only on the card, "The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He leaned over flipped the card in the upper right corner, "The moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Yes. Very interesting indeed."_

_He looked up from the cards with a serious gaze, "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."_

_Igor didn't say it like a threat, nor did it sound like a bad omen, but he phrased it as thought it were common knowledge. However, it seems he wasn't quite done yet._

"_The coming year is the turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost."_

_Now that sounded more like a warning._

"_My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He waved a hand over the cards and they all vanished leaving the table bare, "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He gestured his hand toward the blond woman beside him, "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."_

_She gave a quick nod of her head, "My name is Margaret," her voice was a bit monotone as if she had rehearsed this statement several times, "I am here to accompany you through your journey."_

"_We both have much assistance to provide to you on this long journey ahead," Igor continued, "But we shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blah blah insert disclaimer and starting this Sunday is camp NaNoWriMo so I going to be posting chapters every day. I already did 21 chapters and I will continue this until the month of July is over. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

Souji woke up startled from dream. He…was sure it was dream but it was so vivid he was beginning to have his doubts. Who was that man and woman? He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the conductor over the speakers.

"We will be arriving in Inaba in approximately 5 minutes."

That's right. How could he forget? This new town, Inaba, was going to be his home for the next year. Souji slowly sat back in his chair and released a sigh.

Inaba. Even the name was small for a small town. He hated to admit it but he was a city boy. He grew up on the late nights, being able to go to an arcade at any time with his friends. Now for the next year he would have to find a way to entertain himself. Surely it wouldn't be that bad. Right?

Tired of looking at the girl in the brown hair and pigtails he turned his attention to the window. It was nothing but grass fields as far as the eyes could see.

Pulling his cell from his pocket he noticed that the red light flashed on top, indicating that he had missed a message. He flipped open his cellphone and read the text message.

'_We're totally going to miss you. Hurry back! ^_^ -Taru'_

He was about to close it but he noticed that the mail icon was still there. Searching through his cell he noticed one last message from Keiko.

'_Hurry back so I can beat you in DDR :D'_

Souji assumed at moments like this he was supposed to groan or feel a longing to keep in contact with him. To be completely honest he didn't really mind being alone. He had grown used to it. His "friends" only called to hang out down town, but they were never really there for him. In fact, they didn't even see him off when he got on the train.

Still it made him chuckle how they all groaned and pouted when the teacher told them that he was going to be gone for a year.

He gave one last stretch before grabbing his back from the rack over his head. As he hooked the bag over his shoulder he got one last text message.

'_Meet us outside the Yasoinaga Station.'_

Folding the cell into his pocket, he left the train and did his best to make it though the terminal by following the signs. Eventually he was able to make it out of the building where a man who seemed to be in his late forties stood with a small girl hiding behind his legs.

"Long time no see Souji," he gave a large grin and signaled for him to come closer.

Souji knew this had to be him because the man knew his name. He stood there with a cigarette in his mouth and the gray jacket to his suit he held over his shoulder.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo," he gave uneasy chuckle, "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you."

"Yes sir," he gave an obligatory bow, "I am Souji Seta. Thank you…Dojima sir."

He lifted his head and laughed. Dojima gave Seta's back a hard slap which almost knocked the wind out of him, "There is no need to be so formal. We are family after all. Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I'm sorry I don't remember much at all."

"Not surprised," Dojima gave a nonchalant shrug, "I was around for a little while changing your diapers. Speaking of little," he reached a hand behind him and gently pushed the little girl in the pink dress forward, "This here's my daughter." He gave her a few more gentle pushed, "Come on Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

Souji squatted down and put on a warm smile as he extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Nanako."

She managed to squeak out a soft, "hello" before quickly moving back to safe place, behind her dad.

Dojima laughed and tried to look back, "What're you so shy for?"

She mumbled something before slapping him on the back of the legs in frustration and embarrassment.

"Ow!" He still continued to laugh as Souji stood up straight. "Well then, let's get going."

He helped Souji put his things in the trunk of the car. Nanako sat in the back seat, every so often swinging her legs as her dad got behind the wheel. Leaving the passenger seat for Souji.

As they drove through town it only confirmed his fear that this was a small town with very little to do.

To break the silence in the car Dojima turned on the radio to hear the voice of a male reporter.

"If you are just tuning in we are still on the subject of the Mayumi Yammano scandal. Now could yo-"

The voice was distorted and replaced with layers of static instead.

Dojima gave an annoyed grunt and tried to adjust it only to make it worse. Instead he gave up and turned it off. Just as he was about to talk to Souji the car gave a small beep.

"Are you kidding me? I thought I just put gas in this thing."

"Dad," whispered a soft Nanako, "I have to use the bathroom."

"Well apparently I need gas so you can use it there. Thankfully it's on the way home." He quickly drove up to the gas station pump and they all got out of the car. Even Souji, who decided to use this chance to stretch his legs. The three were greeted by the attendant in a red and white coat, jeans and a red baseball cap on their head.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" Souji couldn't really tell if it was a man or a woman from the baggy coat so he thought it best not to make assumptions, nor be rude and ask questions.

"Regular please," Dojima said to the attendant before turning his attention to Nanako, "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

She gave a nod, "Uh-huh." She walked toward the building but couldn't figure out which direction was the correct way to go.

This went unnoticed to the attendant, "It's in the back, to your left. You know which ways left? The hand you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Nanako gave a small huff, "I know…geez." She stormed off and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Don't worry about it," He chuckled, "She just thinks she's more mature than what she really is."

"I don't mean to be nosy sir but are you taking a trip?"

"NO, we just went to pick him up," he pointed a thumb toward Souji, "He just moved here from the big city."

"The city huh?"

He pulled out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket, "I'm off to have a smoke, I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll pump your gas right away sir."

Dojima gave an appreciative nod before strolling away already getting the lighter out of his other pocket.

Meanwhile, the attendant walked straight toward Souji.

"Are you in high school?"

"Oh..uh yes." He replied quickly.

"Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?"

"A little. I just got here but I am sure I can adjust quickly."

"That's understandable. There so little to so you are bound to get bored fast. You'll either be hanging with friends or doing part-time jobs." The attendant snapped his fingers, "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." The attendant took another step toward Souji, "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

The attendant reached out to shake his hand with Shoji's. Not wanting to be rude he gave a simple shake but it was bit stronger than he thought.

As the attendants hand was away from Souji's Nanako stepped out from the bathroom and walked toward them.

"Oh! I should get back to work," the attendant quickly walked to the pump to start his duties.

No sooner had the attendant left, Souji's head started to hurt a bit.

"Hey?" Nanako looked up at his face, "Are you okay? Did you get carsick? It's just that..you don't look too good…"

"Now that you mention it I don't feel to good at all," he leaned against the car, "I feel a little dizzy."

"Well here comes dad. We can get you some medicine when we get home."

Dojima had just put his cigarette out when he finally made his way toward the both of them, "Hm? Medicine for what?"

"He doesn't look too good." Nanako replied.

"Good eye," Dojima paid the attendant as they got in the care. When he switched on the car he gave Souji a soft pat on the shoulder, "No worries. I guess along trip can do that to anyone. I'll drive nice and slow okay?"

"Thank you," Souji sat back in the chair and released a long sigh. Now that they were on the road though, he was starting to feel a little better.

Apparently on on the short trip home Seta had dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being awakened by Dojima.

"Rise and shine Souji," he released the keys from the ignition, "We're here."

He released a loud yawn and slowly made his way toward the house. "So this is the Dojima home," he spoke softly. It was a simple but a good one none the less. He walked inside, careful to take off his shoes before entering, then he set down his bag by the stairs.

"Luckily for you dinner is already made," he pointed to the table in the living room, "So have a seat and let's eat."

All three of them sat and reached over for their drinks first.

"Well since we all have a drink in hand let's toast," suggest Dojima. As he lifted his drink into the air, so did Souji and Nanako, "To a new home and new beginnings."

They took a sip of their drinks and for a moment merely ate in silence.

"So…" Dojima started, "Your mom and dad are busy as always. Where are they?"

Souji made sure to swallow his curry before speaking, "They are overseas for political stuff. They wanted me to stay here in one location so I can further my education."

"Ah. Well I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parent…It's rough being a kid."

He couldn't help but nod, "Yes sir, it does have its moments…"

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your kindness sir."

"Hey hey!" he chuckled yet again, "What did I tell you about being so formal. You don't have to." He pointed a finger at the eating Nanako, "Look at that, you're making Nanako all tense."

She instantly blushed and looked away mumbling, "Am not…"

"Well, anyway…Let's eat." Just as he was about to get a spoonful of curry into a his mouth his cellphone rang, "Ugh…who's calling at this hour?" He pulled out his cell from his pocket, "Dojima speaking."

He listened intently to the voice nodding ever so often, "Mhmm. Yeah? I see… So where is it?" He was silent for a moment before finally speaking again into the cell phone, "All right, I'm on my way."

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket mumbling softly to himself, "Looks like I made a good choice to skip the booze tonight." He turned toward the two and sighed, "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"

"Okay," she said in a disappointed tone.

Dojima ran toward the door but was stopped in his tracks when he was met by a barrage of raindrops.

"Nanako, it's raining out." He called toward her, "What did you do with laundry?"

"I already brought it in," she called back.

"Alright. Well, I'm off." He closed the door and the sound of his care driving off into the distance could still be heard despite the rain.

Nanako then reached for the remote and watched a woman in a red blazer give the news.

"Next, Let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrows weather." He pointed to a series of clouds on the map behind her, "with storm clouds moving in from the West, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

She turned her attention to Souji, "Well, let's eat."

For a moment they ate with only the sound of the weather woman speaking. Souji felt this was as good a time as any to strike up conversation.

"So…Nanako. What does your dad do?"

"Hmm? Oh He.." shee looked up for a moment trying to find the right words to describe it, "He..investigates stuff. Like crime scenes."

"He's a police officer?"

She shook her head in the negative, "No. My dad's a detective."

Their attention was brought back to the TV when a quick tune was played. This time it was a man behind the desk wearing a navy blue suit.

"And now for the local news," On the left of the screen was a man in a black suit and tie. In his picture he looked tired and a bit distressed, "City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi," This time the picture of the tired man was replace with a gorgeous woman. Her ebony hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a red kimono and red lipstick, "Revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all off announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances."

The image of another woman slid into view. She was a plain looking woman but still pretty with short black hair and a white collar shirt on.

"Until allegation of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved," the newsman continued, "She'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."

"This is boring," Nanako picked up the remote and changed the channel.

The anchorman was now replaced by the voice of a chipper young woman, "At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products," a catchy jingle began to place and the woman began to sing, "Every day's great at your Junes!"

Nanako smiled big and waved her finger as she sang too, "Every day's great at your Junes!" her smile faded as she looked and Souji's plate, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ah yes. Sorry," he quickly picked up his chop sticks and began to eat. The only nose in the room was coming from the television.

After dinner was over he offered to do the dishes but Nanako insisted she do it herself. Once she was done she went back to watch TV. It was like Souji wasn't even there. Seeing that everything was fine he decided it was best to go to his room.

When he got to his bed room it became apparent that his parents shipped a few boxes with his things to the Dojima house. However, right now he was too tired to be concerned with it. He took out his futon from the corner and decided to call it a night.


	3. Chapter 2

_Souji slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a strange place. For some odd reason he was kneeling with his arm resting on his knee, but there was no on in front of him._

_He quickly got up and recovered from the odd position. Getting some feeling back in his legs he was finally able to focus on the environment around him. Everything was covered in a thick gray fog. Glancing down at the ground he saw nothing but a pathway of odd red blocks that appeared to be stably suspended in mid air. Seeing that he couldn't go back, only direction left to go was forward. He slowly waked onward relieved that he could see a good two or three feet ahead of him, but the fog stopped him from seeing anything further._

"_Where am I?" He asked himself out loud._

_He continued along the path but was stopped in his path when he heard an unknown voice whisper, "Do you seek the truth?"_

"_Truth?" he spoke to the voice, unsure if it would answer back, "Truth to what?"_

_When there was no response he continued further alone the only path._

"_If it's truth you desire…come and find me…"_

"_Who are you?" yelled a frustrated Souji._

_He was forced to stop again when he saw a square red and black vortex blocking the path. Unable to go in any other direction he pushed against the vortex and slowly opened and soon Souji was blinded by a bright light._

_With his eyesight returned he noticed everything was clouded in a thick fog, much more than last time. He couldn't see the ground he was standing on. However, looking forward he was able to see a silhouette of a person with crossed arms._

"_So…you are the one pursuing me…" It was the same unknown voice but this time it gave a mocking laugh, "try all you like."_

_Souji stood there for a second unsure what to do next when suddenly a card slowly floated down surrounded in a bright blue light. It was the same shade of blue when he saw that man...Igor. Was he helping him or was this something else?_

_He slowly reached up and crushed the card in his hand. Upon being crushed there was a burst of energy and from it appeared another silhouette. This time of something in a helmet, a long coat, and carrying a long sword easily towering several feet taller than him. He Souji continued to look at it he didn't feel any malice from it. In fact it was as though Souji knew that this 'thing' is his ally._

_He pointed a finger toward the arm crossed silhouette. The one with the sword didn't hesitate and slashed the sword at the enemy. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be much affect. It stood there as though it was never touched._

"_Interesting, it seems that you can see a little despite the fog," it waved its hand and with that, the fog thickened, "let's see how you do this time."_

"_I've had enough of this!" yelled Souji, "Zio!" He didn't know who or what a zio was, but it seemed like the right thing to say._

_The one with a sword lifted its free hand and balled it into a fist and a stream of lightening came down from the sky in an attempt to strike the enemy._

"_I see. Indeed you possess an interesting quality," The voice sounded a bit surprised and a bit annoyed at the same time._

_Souji took another step forward, "Again!"_

_It didn't hesitate for a moment and sent another stream of lightening to the target. _

"_But you will not catch me so easily," it warned and the sound of the voice slowly started to fade away, "if what you seek is 'truth' then your search will be even harder…"_

"_What do you want from me?" Souji asked, his breath was labored and he found himself slowly losing energy._

"_Everyone sees what they want to… and still the fog only thickens."_

_As it spoke the fog indeed continued to grow immensely thicker to a point he couldn't see anything._

"_I wonder… will we meet again at a place other than here?" There was a snicker in the voice and it was barely above a whisper, "Hmm, I look forward to it."_

_Souji weaved back and forth, and then suddenly feel to his hands and knees. He glanced up and barely saw the outline of his ally through the dense fog, "W-who are you," he whispered weakly._

_It merely pointed a finger at him and with a deep voice replied, "I am thou…"_

_His breath was ragged and his sight was fading in and out. With one last breath he fell to the ground unconscious._


	4. Chapter 3

He sat up quickly from his bed. He was breathing hard like he had ran a marathon and he had broken out into a cold sweat. Souji had no idea what that dream was…but to be honest if felt like more of a nightmare.

As he sat in his futon trying to recollect himself he decided to use the distraction of looking around in his room. He didn't get a chance to appreciate it last night. He had a nice black sofa and a short, but long brown table. Behind the couch was a window so he could see outside on the main street of his new home. Across from that wall was a long wood drawer and beside that was a TV on a stand. It wasn't big but to be honest it didn't need to be. Beside that was the wall that contained the door and a steel shelf he could put his medals on and on the wall across from that was a desk he could study at complete with a computer chair. Souji just had to deal with the several boxes scattered around.

He picked up the cellphone and opened it to look at the time. Crap! He spent too much time looking around. He had to hurry up and get ready for school. He quickly found his school uniform and donned it on. According to the school rules the uniform isn't mandatory but he didn't want to make a bad first impression to his teachers. Dressed and ready to go he grabbed his bag and made his way down stairs.

Nanako was wearing a pink apron and the smell of breakfast wafted into his nostrils already making his mouth water.

"Good morning," she spoke softly as she put both plates of bacon and eggs onto the table.

"Good Morning," he replied and took a seat the same time as her. As he sat down, the toast popped up from the toaster. Freshly hot and lightly brown.

"Well everything is ready so…Lets eat."

"Yes, thank you," he greedily took a bite of the eggs but couldn't help but wonder where Dojima was. Still he had another question on his mind and it wouldn't hurt to ask to start up conversation.

"Nanako, you made such a delicious breakfast. Do you do all the cooking?"

Nanako blushed a bit as she nodded "Yes. I can toast bread and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. Since dad can't cook, I have to buy dinner."

"Well I can cook a little. If you want me to cook dinner I can."

"Thank you but you really don't have to," she grabbed a slice of toast and took a quick bite, "Oh that's right. You're starting school today, right?"

"Yes, I have the address but I'm still not sure how to get there."

"My school's on the way, so… let's go together."

"Thank you. Knowing my luck I would walk into the school in the next town," he chuckled a bit and nervously rubbed a hand through his white hair, "I am terrible at directions."

Nanako finally softened a bit and gave out a soft giggle, "Dad's the same way."

The rest of the conversation was a bit silent. Nanako was eating pretty fast and her legs were restlessly swinging back and forth. Souji followed suit and finished his breakfast quickly. After dishes they put on their shoes but had to double back and go inside to get umbrella's. They were in such rush to leave they didn't hear the rain.

After walking past a few houses they stopped at a long road, for only walking and bikes that was lined with trees. To the left he read the sign, 'school zone, Samegawa flood plain.'

Nanako tilted back her yellow umbrella so she could see Souji's face. In return he did the same thing with his clear umbrella.

She pointed down the pathway with her free hand "You keep going straight from here." She then turned the opposite direction, "But my schools this way. Bye." She waved her hand before running off with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye Nanako," he waved back, "Have a good day at school." He smiled as he watched her skip away. Souji turned on his heels and began to walk toward his school. Now he knew he was going in the right direction because several teens walked past him wearing the same uniform.

Souji could easily see the school now; it was a few feet away up a hill. As he got closer he heard something squeaking loudly.

He looked back to see a brown haired teen trying to balance riding a bright yellow bike and holding an umbrella. From how he was weaving back and forth he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Woah! Woooooah!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as his bike took an unexpected turned to the right and slammed into a pole. From the inerta the boy slide forward and the pole holding the handle bars slammed in-between his legs.

Not surprisingly when Souji walked closer the boy had his back turned groaning with his hands in between his legs, jumping every so often thinking it would relieve the pain.

_Damn that looked painful,_ thought Souji. It hurt Souji just to look at him. Knowing that no guy wants to be helped by another guy when something like that happens, he thought it best to leave him be.

Making his way up the hill he stopped at the school gates and read the plaque, "Yasogami High School." He found it odd he was excited and curious at the same time. Hearing the bell chime he quickly ran into the school, making his way to the office.

Meanwhile, in a class room several students were having idle conversation as they waited for class to start.

A male student sitting down chatted with his two friends, with a very unhappy look on his face, "Talk about bad luck…The homeroom teacher here is Morooka, isn't it?"

"Yeah," groaned his friend, "It's King Moron alright… We got to 'enjoy' his long ass sermons every day for a whole year."

"OH!" the girl standing between them snapped her fingers suddenly remembering, "Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class."

"Really? A guy or a girl?"

A few desks away from the short haired girl in a green sweater stopped talking to her friend eaves dropping to the group's conversation. "A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" she turned back to look at the boy in the brown his, his hidden behind his arms as he lay flat on his desk. "Huh? You look dead today."

He lifted up his head and sighed, "Yeah um…" he rubbed his legs together and let out a pained groan, "I don't wanna talk about it…"

The girl turned her attention back to her friend in a red long sleeved shirt, black skirt, and long black hair, "What's with him?"

"Who knows?" shrugged the friend.

Suddenly a man walked in with buck teeth and a comb over with Souji following behind him, "Awright, shut your traps." He waited for the class to quiet down before he started barking out more orders with a scowl on his face, "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

Souji stood there with his hands in his pocket, trying his best to keep a straight face. He had only been around this teacher for a few minutes and already he was tired of him.

"Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" He ignored the student's whispered groans of exasperation and continued, "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He gestured a thumb toward Souji, "This sad sacks' been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name kid, and make it quick!"

Souji adverted his gaze from the class and stared daggers at Mr. Morooka, "You calling me a loser?"

The students looked at him with shocked and admired faces. Mr. Morooka however was just plain pissed.

"That's it!" he shouted, "You're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here. Let alone abusing them!"

"What?" Seta's scowl was now replaced with one of confusion, "I would nev-"

"But what do I know…" Morooka interrupted, "It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places…"

Seeing that Mr. Morooka was going to go on a long rant the girl in the green sweater raised her hand, "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." He glared at Souji and pointed at the empty desk beside her, "Your seats over there. So hurry up and siddown already!"

Glad to finally be away from the front of the class room he quickly sat down in the empty seat.

As Mr. Morooka continued his speech about the big city and perverts the girl in green leaned over and whispered, "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class. Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

Souji nodded and then pretended to be listening to the teacher when he was really hearing the whispers from the students about him.

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here," whispered a boy.

The girl sitting beside him nodded, "Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." She paused for a moment, "Then again, we're all in the same boat…"

Irritated by the whisperings Mr. Morooka slammed his palm on his desk, "Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

Looking at his schedule during the lecture, Souji apparently had other teachers, but today they spend the entire school day in homeroom. The sweet sound of freedom came when the bell rang.

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

Several students got up and headed straight for the door only to be halted when a tune echoed from the speakers throughout the entire school.

"Attention, all teachers." The female voice spoke over the intercom, "Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice." Another chime ran when the announcement was over.

Mr. Morooka paused at the door and turned back at his restless students, "You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." He then left the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves," whined one girl.

The talk in class was hushed when there was a sound of sirens.

Three male students quickly ran toward the window trying to see, but to no avail.

"Did something happen?" asked one of the boys, "Don't those sirens sound really close?"

"Ugh," grunted the boy beside him, "I can't see a damn thing. Frickin' fog.."

"Yeah what's up with that? Like every time it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, speaking of unable to see…did you hear? I heard the paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

"You mean Mayumi Yamano right?"

"Yeah. I heard some guy spotted her at the shopping district."

"Wanna know what I heard?" He leaned forward and whispered into his friend's ear.

"Are you serious!" He looked at the girl in the red shirt nervously but curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over to her, "H-Hey, Yukiko-san, mind if I ask you something?" He didn't give her a chance to object and asked anyway. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

She looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't discuss such things."

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." He quickly ran back over to the window and started to whisper with his friend.

The short hair girl replaced where the boy was standing and gave an irritated grunt, "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?"

The girl in red shrugged, "There's no telling."

"Yeah. I should've left before the announcement came on…" but her faced switched on a smile on a new subject, "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?"

The girl merely looked at her in confusion.

"You know… That thing about rainy nights…"

"Oh that.. No, not yet. Sorry."

She waved a nonchalant hand at her, "Ahh, that's okay. I just got excited because I heard the guy next door did it and yelled something like, 'my soul mate is Yamano, the announcer!'"

"Really? That's odd."

"Huh, what makes you sa-"

She was interrupted when the chime echoed through the speakers.

The female voice spoke again, "Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home." The chime rang after the very strict message.

"Incident!" asked a male student, "No way."

"What, something actually happened?" a girl asked a bit terrified, "Well I'm calling my mom." She pulled her cell from her bag and made her way out the classroom.

Several students followed suit, others hurried out the class hoping they could catch a glance to see what was happening.

Souji, however, could care less. He just wanted to get home and start unpacking. As he stood from his desk and grabbed his bag he was confronted by the girl in the green sweater and the girl in the red shirt.

"Hey are you going home by yourself?" the girl in the sweater asked, "Why don't you walk with us? Safety in numbers right? Oh, sorry nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I was the girl sitting next to you."

"How could I forget," he chuckled, "You saved me from having to stand there and listen to Mr. Morooka."

"No big deal. It's nice to meet you!" She waved a hand to the girl standing beside her, "This is Yukiko Amagi."

The girl looked at him bashfully and spoke softly, "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm sorry that this is so sudden."

"Nice to meet you," Souji said politely.

"Yukiko," Chie nudged her a bit, "Don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got not upbringing. I just want to ask some stuff. Really, that's all…"

As the three headed out they were stopped by a boy. Yeah…He would remember that hair anywhere. It was the guy from earlier that morning who hurt himself on his bike.

He looked incredibly nervous now standing in front of Chie with a DVD case nestled in his hands, "Uh, ummm, Miss Satonaka? This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was amazing to see… And.." The next set of words he spouted out quickly and nervously as he put the case in her hands, "I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" He tried to walk away quickly, "See ya, thanks!"

Chie however wouldn't see of it, "Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!" she ran after him and meant to kick him in the legs but instead missed and kicked him…in between his legs instead.

He yelled out in pain as he laid in fetal position on the ground, "Agh…son…of a bitch…"

She ignored him and opened up the DVD case to inspect the damage, "What the! I can't believe this! It is completely cracked..." Chie hit him in the head with the case, "My 'Trial of the Dragon'!"

"I think mines cracked too..." He whimpered grabbing desperately at the cloth in between his legs, "C-Critical hit to the nads…"

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

The boy slowly got up still squatted a bit trying to discretely cradle the injured twins, "Oh..Yukiko san…Are you worried about me?"

Chie glared at him before turning to her friend, "He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

As the girls walked away Souji couldn't help but speak, "Damn that looks painful, dude. You need any help?"

He didn't bother to look up, "Dude…unless you have boobs and a vagina…I really don't want your help right now."

"U-uh understandable..."

"Transfer student leave him alone…" Called Chie, "He gets all he deserves!"

"Coming," he called, He gave the guy one last pitiful glance before joining the two girls and continued idle conversation all the way to the school gate.

"Excuse me," they all stopped when a kid wearing a dark suit and green tie stood in front of them. His cheeks were a little chubby and his hair was neatly combed. Souji didn't know if it was the mole under his right eye or the creepy shade of black of his eyes but there was something…strange about this kid, "You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hand out somewhere?"

"What?" though she was soft spoken it didn't hide the fact the she didn't appear to know this guy at all, "W-who are you?"

A few students, mostly boys that were about to walk through, paused to watch the action.

"What's up with him?" one asked, "What school's he from?"

"Never mind that," he friend replied, "He's going for Yukiko-san? Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she was alone before trying to make his move…"

The boy chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No way. We both know how difficult the Amagi Challenge is."

"Amagi Challenge?" whispered Seto.

"Well?" Whined the slightly irritated strange student, "Are you coming or not?"

Yukiko couldn't even look him in the eyes as she shook her head in the negative, "I-I'm not going…"

"Fine!" shouted the boy before running away.

She turned to Chie in disbelief, "Wh-What did he want from me?"

"Yukiko," Souji answered in her place, "It looked like he was trying to ask you out."

"Ask me out?"

"Yeah. Ask you out," Chie tried to explain, "As in a date."

"Huh? Really?"

Chie looked at her in shock, "You really had no clue? Sheesh…" she paused for a moment, "But then again that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

The pained boy from earlier apparently had seen the whole thing and walked toward them, while rolling his creaky yellow bike, "Yo, Yukiko. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" He chuckled, "Man, You're cruel. You got me the same way last year."

"HUh? I don't recall doing that."

He put one of the orange headphones that was hanging on his collar over his ears and gave Yukiko a playful wink, "Woah, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"I'd rather not," there was no hesitation in her response.

"Ouch. That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" he shrugged it off, "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." He turned on the music on his mp3 player and quickly rode away on his bike.

Chie waved her fist as she called, "We're just curious is all!"

Yukiko turned to Souji and gave an apologetic look, "U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…"

"There is no need to apologize," Seta gave a shrug, "It's not like you meant to do it on purpose."

As the two spoke several students were beginning to crowd around the three. Many of the male students giving a few death glares to Souji.

"C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring." Chie said anxiously.

Both Yukiko and Souji nodded in agreement. The three quickly walked away from the school to get a little privacy for a better conversation.

As they walked further away from the school Chie couldn't help it and finally started spouted out questions, "So are you an only child?"

"Yes." Souji replied.

"So, any chance we could ever meet your parents?"

"Chie!" Yukiko warned.

Seta waved a hand, "it's alright. And no you won't be seeing my parents, they are overseas and will be doing a lot of traveling over the year. They didn't want me to lose a year of school so they sent me here to live with my uncle."

"So are you parent's pilots or something?"

"No, they are more into political stuff. They didn't want to drag me around everywhere because they have to leave at the drop of a yen."

"Really that's it?" Chie gave a grateful sigh and an awkward laugh, "I thought it was something serious."

Souji laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Actually I am the one who should be apologizing to you for out little down," she kept going with Souji raised a curious eyebrow, "Well compared to a guy who has been in the big city... There is really nothing here. That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside."

"Chie..what about Mt. Yasogami?" Yukiko chimed in.

"Oh! That's right. I think our dyed clothes…or pottery or something is kinda famous from there. Oh wait, there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

Yukiko blushed deeply, "Huh? No. It's…just an old inn."

Chie waved a tsking finger, "Don't sell your Inn short. It's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure. It was even on a few traveling shows." Chie put her hands on her hips proudly, "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." Souji couldn't help but noticed the quick look of disappointment on Yukiko's face, "The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"You must be very proud Yukiko," Souji said with a smile.

She fiddled with her hair, "Yes I guess…but I don't think that's entirely true."

Chie gave a sly smile and nudged Souji in the side, "So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

Unsure of what to say he rubbed his fingers through his hair," Ah..uh.."

"Woah!" Chie giggled, "Are you blushing?"

Yukiko gave Chie a pleading stare, "C'mon don't start this again."

She ignored her and kept talking, "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?"

Souji shook his head, "No I don't think it's weird at all."

"C-Come on, stop it" her skin was almost as red as her shirt, "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!" she paused completely fuddled trying to find the right words, "Wait, no! Wh-What I mean to say was I don't need a boyfriend!" she rubbed her fingers on her forehead and sighed, "Geez…Chie!"

Chie merely laughed at her antics, "Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and you've barely said a word." She looked onward and saw a crowd in the distance with 3 police cars, "Hey, what's that?"

Walking toward the police cars they heard two house women whispering to each other.

"So that high schooler left school early, and she came down the street," the woman leaned in and whispered more softly.

The other woman gasped, "Wow! Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna! I wished I could have seen it."

"You got here to late… The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying," she put a hand over her heart with a scared look on her face, "I can't believe a dead body showed up around here…"

Souji, Yukiko, and Chie all dropped their mouths in disbelief.

"Wait," asked Chie, "What did she just say? A dead body?"

Walking past the women was Dojima. He was going to go into the cop car to get more evidence bags…that was until he saw Souji.

"Hey," he tossed his suit coat over his shoulder and looked at him curiously, "What're you doing here?"

"We were just passing by," He answered quickly, "But I am curious…did something happen here?"

Dojima rubbed his chin, "well… You could say that." He gave an irritated grunt, "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here…"

Chie gave Seta a quick poke to his arm and whispered, "You know this guy?"

"Yes," Souji nodded, "This is my uncle. I am staying with him and his daughter for the year."

"Uh yeah," he reached out and roughly shook the hand of Chie and then Yukiko, "I am Detective Dojima, his guardian. Well uh…How should I phrase it? I Hope you get along with him."

The girls looked confused and Souji felt a bit embarrassed. The way Dojima phrased that made it seem like he was a trouble maker or something.

"But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home," Dojima warned.

The three nodded in unison, "Yes sir."

The awkward moment was interrupted when a man ran between them quickly with a hand over his mouth. They finally figured out why he was running so fast when heaving and pukeing noise behind bushes.

The girls gave a sympathetic look but Dojima wouldn't have it, "Adachi!" He yelled, "How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!"

"I-I'm sorry Dojima S-Sir…" his head ducked back between the bushes and he released the contents of his stomach again.

Dojima pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information." He gave the teens one last warning glance before going back to the crime scene.

The young officer quickly ran past the three using a handkerchief to wipe off his mouth.

"Hey I wonder," Chie thought out loud, "Was this what that announcement was about?"

"It possible," Souji looked at the two girls.

Yukiko tried to look past the cop cars but couldn't see much, "I wonder what they meant by…it was hanging from the antenna?"

"There was a mention of a dead body," Souji spoke deep in thought, "You don't think it was that do you?"

Chie gave a visible shiver, "Creepy. Hey Yukiko…I know I wanted you to come so we could show Seta Junes but…with all that's going on..How about we do it some other time?"

Yukiko nodded, visibly shaken, "Good idea."

The girls gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that," said Chie slowly recovering, "Alright then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" She gave him a high five, but Yukiko chose to give a formal bow before leaving.

Deciding to take Dojima's advice he walked straight home.

When he arrived home he decided to munch on chips and join Nanako at the table who was watching TV and sipping on orange pop.

During a commercial she absently starting rubbing her finger along the rim of the pop can with a sad look on her face, "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight."

Souji was going to attempt to comfort her but it seems she got it from the television instead, listening intently to the story.

The reporter put down a few sheets of paper and began to report, "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near Samegawa River in Inaba."

Not the television defiantly had Souji's complete attention. Especially when school zone was being shown on the screen.

"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year old announcer at the local television station."

The picture of the woman once again appeared on the side of screen and the announcer continued his report.

"The initial results of the Inaba Police Department investigation has revealed…

"Oh!" Nanako gasped and pointed at the TV, "The Inaba Police Department. Th-that's where Dad works." She fiddle with her fingers as she stared at the screen.

"I'm sure It'll be alright Nanako." Souji spoke with a smile.

"I know… That's his job, so this stuff happens."

As Souji sat there and watched it was at that moment he noticed just how strong this little girl was. She was so young but he couldn't help but wonder…what has she been through in these short years?

"The Body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof."

The voice of the woman from before suddenly popped in his head._ Wow! Who could imagine that hanging from an antenna!_

_So I was right_ thought Souji, _That's what those two women were talking about._

The announcer continued, "Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. Unfortunately, a thick fog, common to the area, has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

"Mayumi Yammano," he spoke to himself, "That's right...she was on the air yesterday…something about an affair with the councilman's secretary."

"Did you say something?"

"No, Just talking to myself. It's so odd to see something like this on the news."

"Mhmm," she nodded, "They found her on a roof. That's scary…" She found a grin when a familiar commercial came on, "Oh, it's Junes!"

Several products moved across the screen as a young woman spoke in a chipper voice, "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" Just as last time the voice started singing, "Every day's great at your Junes!"

Nanako waved her finger to the rhythm and sang along, "Every day's great at your Junes!" when she was done singing she looked at Souji expectantly.

Souji smiled and clapped, "Nanako you are such a good singer."

She giggled, "Thank you. My teacher says I'm the best on in my class!"

"I'm not surprised one bit," he said the words genuinely. For someone so young she did have a very nice voice.

Happy by his words she sang the song again, over and over. And each time she finished Souji would praise her and applaud. Hearing the same song over and over again was a small price to pay to keep her mind off the scary story. She is still just a little girl after all. However, he knew it was time for the singing to come to an end when she released a loud yawn.

"I think it's time for bed Nanako."

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "Just a few more minutes…"

"Alright," Souji shrugged, "I have to start unpacking. How about I come back down when I'm done and see how you're doing."

"Okay," she nodded happy to get her way, "If I go to bed early I'll knock on your door and let you know."

Souji nodded and made his way upstairs to his room. It was quite a lot to take out. There were a few of his trophies, a few posters…some of which he had to hide because he wasn't sure if Nanako would ever go in his room and there are some things she was much too young to see. After packing away his clothes and finally mounting his clock to the wall he was officially moved in.

He carried the empty boxes downstairs and after throwing them away he noticed Nanako sleeping on the couch.

Chuckling he turned off the television and carried Nanako to her room.

"Night Nanako," he whispered before he went to his room for a good night's sleep…Hopefully with no more nightmares.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Souji was grateful to wake up earlier than intended without any odd nightmares. Wanting to celebrate he decided to make breakfast for Nanako. After last night, she deserved a treat.

After the first batch of pancakes Nanako finally came down stairs dressed for school and yawning. Her eyes went wide with awe when she saw breakfast.

"Wow! Pancakes," she ran to the table and quickly took her seat, "I haven't had pancakes in a really long time."

"I'll make sure to make it more often," Souji grinned and put the container of maple syrup in front of her. I also made some sausage and scrambled eggs."

"Oh thank you so much," she took a bite of the eggs and gave an appreciative grin, "This is amazing. Did your parents teach you how to cook?"

"No," Souji took his seat and a quick bite of the pancake, "I taught myself how to cook because my parents worked quite a lot."

Nanako paused and took a sip of her orange juice before mumbling, "Just like Dad…"

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"N-no," she shook her head and as she ate she started to look at Souji with admiration.

Once the plates were cleaned Seta washed the dishes.

"Hey did you want to walk to school together?" He asked.

"Sure," she said happily.

They got their shoes on and during the walk there Souji found himself holding her hand all the way to the Samegawa flood plain.

"See you at home," she waved enthusiastically before running off.

"Have a good day at school Nanako," he called before walking to class.

He was almost at the school when he saw a blur of yellow and brown quickly rush past him. With a loud bang a guy was on the ground in a trash trying to get out, but sadly wasn't succeeding.

"Hey!" he yelled still moving around, "S-someone..please!"

Seeing that none of the other students were helping he decided to take matters into his own hands and carefully slide the guy out of the metal trash can. When his face was revealed Souji realized it was the guy from yesterday.

_Damn this guy is accident prone_, thought Seto.

He picked up his bike and let out a breath of relief, "You saved me. Thanks..umm. Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Souji Seta right? I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Uhh.. Sorry about yesterday… just that…"

"There is no need to explain, but are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yeah, Yeah, I'm fine," Yosuke appeared genuinely okay, "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?"

"Yeah…That Yamano announcer hanging from an antenna. Talk about creepy."

"I know dude. Hey, you think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"Well you might be right…bodies don't just fall from the sky."

Yosuke shook his head, "Dangling a dead body over a roof like that. That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place," He looked at the time on his watched, "Oh crap we're late! You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky but it should be fine."

Seta gave a nervous laugh, "Thank you for the offer but I will take my chanced and run for it."

"Alright suit yourself man," Yosuke hopped on his squeaky yellow bike and pedaled as fast as he could to school.

Even though he was a little late there were still people lounging around in the hallway, all talking about the same thing, the death of the announcer woman. Right now Souji could care less, he really didn't want to hear another lecture from Morooka.

As soon as he sat at his desk the final bell ran for class.

Yosuke, was sitting behind and poked Souji in the shoulder to get his attention, "Just in time dude." The both shared a quick laugh that was until Mr. Morooka started to shout.

"Be quiet, you idiots! You guys ARE in high school, aren't you! Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?" he grumbled and pulled out several sheets of paper from his suit case, "First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored! And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it! Now get your books out!"

Despite the ear splitting shouting he was actually able to learn quite a bit from his lecture today.

Getting past three more teachers he was relieved to finally hear the bell indicating their release.

Yosuke got up from his desk and gave a long stretch.

"Hey Souji, you getting used to this place yet?"

Seta sat back in his chair and nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow that was fast. I just hope you have the same attitude when you start to get bored. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain…something you can't get anywhere else." He used his fingers to help count off, "the air's clean, the food's great… Speaking of food, you know about the local delicacy?"

"Nope. What is it friend rice?"

"Much better. It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special huh?"

"Well being able to take something as simple as steak and make it a delicacy has to be some kind of talent." He gave a nervous grin when he heard his stomach start to growl, "Now I'm starting to get hungry."

"Well I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You did help me out this morning, so it's on me."

The two didn't notice Chie was there until she stood in between them, "What about me, huh? No apologies? Hello? My 'Trail of the Dragon'."

"Not to be rude Chie, but didn't he apologize yesterday?"

"No Souji its how it always is," Yosuke threw Chie an exasperated look, "You always come around when I'm talking about food."

She shrugged and glanced toward her friend who was swinging her school bag over her shoulder, "How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us too?"

"What!" he tried to interject.

Yukiko blushed, "I'll pass…I don't want to gain any more weight."

Souji blurted out without thinking, "I don't know why you are worried about your weight. You like the way you are."

Her cheeks turned a crimson red, "I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."

"Wow, Yukiko!"Yosuke exclaimed, "You started training to take over the business?"

"It's not like that.. I'm just helping out when it gets busy." She a quick bow, "Well, I should be on my way."

Chie waved her good bye and smirked at Yosuke, "Oh well. We should get going too."

"Huh?" he groaned, "Do I seriously have to treat two people?"

Souji glanced between the two and slowly got up from his desk, "Well if it's so much trouble you don't have to.."

"No… It's not you causing the trouble." He sighed, "Fine, let's go."

Everyone gathered their bags and walked to the Junes food court. Souji was genuinely impressed. This was only the food area and it was just as big as the one back home.

Chie sat with crossed legs in her chair besides Seta, looking very unhappy at the plate of burgers and drinks that Yosuke brought to the table, "THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans."

Chie had the gull to scoff, "Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything… You act like I own it."

"What?" asked Souji.

"Oh ,right. I haven't told you yet, huh?" Yosuke grabbed a cup and took a drink through the straw, "I moved her from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here. Here," He nudged the tray toward him, "This is to welcome you to town."

"Thanks. I'm not one to pass down free food," Souji grabbed the burger and took a bite, giving Yosuke a thumb up as he chewed.

"I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates my kindness." He pointed to the tray and looked at Chie, "Satonaka. Yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." She took the cup and greedily took a large gulp. To be honest Souji wasn't surprised when she released a burp. She may have a skirt on, but she wasn't exactly all that feminine at times.

Souji was the first to start up conversation, "So Yosuke I am impressed with this store. It's about as big as the one back home."

Yosuke nodded, "I know what you mean but a lot of the local town people aren't too happy about it."

"Why's that?"

"Well ever since this place has been around small businesses have been given the shaft because our prices here are lower and we have more a variety. I'm not proud of this at all but I'm pretty sure several shops have been closed down because of us," he gave a sad pitiful shrug, "But what can I do about it ya know?"

"Oh yeah," Chie added, "I admit that since this place opened up I haven't been to the local shopping district much since."

"Still…you can't blame it all on Junes, can you? You also have to add in the accountability of customers supporting their own town." Yosuke got a little defensive, "Personal responsibility plays in it too."

"Why do I get the feeling a lot of people in town don't see it that way?" asked Souji.

He gave a deep sigh and turned away, "Yeah you'd be…"

Yosuke was suddenly distracted when a girl with gray hair sat down in a chair just a table away from the group,"Hey…it's Saki! Sorry be right back."

He quickly raised from his seat and strolled over to her.

Souji merely watched him walk away as he spoke to Chie, "Who is that? His girl friend?"

Chie laughed and shook her head, "No. He wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I am pretty sure she's working here part-time, though."

"Hey how's it going?" Yosuke looked at her with concern, "You look beat."

For a moment Saki looked a little annoyed when she heard his voice but then a weak smile quickly hid it, "Hey. I'm finally on break…" She rubbed her aching shoulder, "What's up? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" she laughed like it was a joke but there was a small hint of sarcasm that went completely over Yosuke's head.

He merely put a hand over his hear as as if he had been hit, "Madam, you wound me!" He chuckled a but his face slowly turned serious, "Kidding aside… you look down, Did something happen?"

She released a soft groan and slid a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen, I.." He gave a gulp and started to sweat a little.

Saki giggled and waved a hand at him, "I'm okay. Thanks, though." She released a grunt of disgust to herself, "Ugh. Why'd I leave school early yesterday?"

"Huh? Are you sure nothing happened?"

Saki ignored him and glanced over at the table where Chie and Souji were seated, "Hey…is he the kind who transferred here?" She walked over to him and shook his hand upon greeting him, "Hi. I'm Saki Konishi. Are you the transfer student? Oh, did you hear about me already?"

"Yes and not yet. I just got to know Yosuke today."

"Well I bet it must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" Souji didn't get a chance to speak, she just kept talking, "I don't see him hanging out with the other guys much."

"Hey…" Yosuke interrupted, "N-not necessarily."

However, Saki merely ignored him, "He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Yosuke's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

_Is she warning me?_ Souji asked himself.

"Well it's a good thing he's a good guy. I don't have to worry about that," the two shared in a laugh, but Yosuke was starting to look more and more nervous.

"I know," Saki grinned brightly, "I'm just kidding."

"C-C'mon. There's no need to worry abut something like that."

She gave a slight nod then glance at the time on her cell, "Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go…"

Yosuke grabbed her by the sleeve before she could go too far, "Senpai! I uh.."

"What's up Hana-chan?"

He pulled out a ticket from pocket and gave a nervous grin, "I've been saving up my change and I was hoping you would come along with me to see a musical. Its..a bit of a mushy romance but I thought we…could go..together."

Saki looked at the ticket for a moment and gave a weak smile, "Sure, but I really gotta go. Laters."

"Laters senpai!" Yosuke jumped in the air and gave a yell of triumph, "Oh yeah!"

"You are defiantly the man," Souji congratulated.

"She has a younger brother and she basically treats me the same way," he gave his ticket an enthusiastic kiss before slipping it back in his pocket, "But after this… I am pretty sure that will change."

Chie looked at him with a mischievous grin, "Oh..so that's how it is. I get it." She started to talk as though she was reading a fairy tail to a little kid, "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain…The flame of forbidden love!"

Yosuke blushed and looked away, "Dude it's not like that."

"Oh reaaaally," she teased, "Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?"

"The Midnight Channel?" The boys asked in unison.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. And they say that person's your soul mate."

"And who exactly are _they_? Asked Souji incredulously.

"It's just a rumor and like most rumors…no one really knows how they get started."

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful," Yosuke shook his head and closed his eyes, "How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it do you!"

The both spoke in unison without hesitation, "Of course I don't."

"Well it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll both see," She challenged.

"Try it out?" Then it donned on Yosuke the meaning of her words, "Wait, You haven't even tried it yourself! Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid." He shrugged, "All that aside… You know that 'incident' yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around?" He gave a wicked chuckle.

Chie rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight." She glanced over to Souji, "Surely I can count on the reliable transfer student to do it."

"Ah..s-sure. Geez, no pressure."

"That's one. What about you Yosuke? Man enough to do it?"

"If it will get you out of my hair then fine, I'll do it."

"Good," she said with a smile.

After eating their food they all retreated back home.

When he got home he was greeted by Nanako who was putting food on the table that was in front of the TV, "Welcome home. Dinner is ready."

When Souji sat down he noticed that little Nanako wasn't as happy as she was earlier today. Nanako sat down and played with her chopsticks, not even touching her good yet.

"Don't worry, I am sure everything is fine," He tried to comfort her.

"Yeah.." she merely sighed and stared at her food. Her head picked up when she heard the door open. A huge smiled reached across her face when she saw Dojima taking off his shoes by the door "Oh! He's home!"

He ignored the two and went straight to the couch, "What a day.. I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No," she pouted and lost her grin, "You're late again and you dinner is getting cold."

"I'm sorry. It's been busy at work. I'll heat up later but right now I want to rest my feet," he adjusted a bit and got comfortable on the couch, "Mind turning on the news for me?"

Nanako grumbled a bit but did as she was asked and changed the channel to the local news.

The same male anchorman as before sat and began the special news report, "Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of singer Misuzu Hiiragi. If the viewers remember. Ms. Yammano, the TV announcer when she was alive, was having an affair with a councilman's secretary. The mans's wife was Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them." He put a finger over his ear listening intently before speaking, "I have just been informed that we will now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

Dojima yawned deeply, "An interview with the kid?" he seemed to be talking to the TV, "Where the hell did they find her?"

The screen flickered to a girl wearing the uniform to the same high school that Souji's goes too.

"What went through your mind when you saw it?" the reporter asked, sound a bit too excited, "Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"

"U-umm," the voice was distorted and her face was pixilated to keep anonymity.

Still the reporter kept firing questions, "Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"What!" the female asked in shock, "She was killed?"

"Oh, err…" the reporter tried to recover by asking another question, "So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really…"

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"Talk about an invasion of privacy," muttered Souji.

"Wait what?" with each question fired at the girl she grew more confused and uncomfortable.

Souji leaned in a bit and looked closely at the hair. It kinda reminded him of Yosuke's senpai…Saki Konishi.

The feed to the reporter was cut and went back to the anchorman, "A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result.

Dojima scoffed at the TV, "Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink about it. Not like they care…"

The camera turned to a guest speaker commenting on the report, "It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna. I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit."

The announcer nodded, "Yes that may be so, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."

"Loads of prank calls, though," he let out another deep yawn, "Damn kids."

"So the cause of death is still unknown?" scowled the commentator, "and they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayers' funds are going to a police force who can't even figure out if this is an accident or a homicide?"

With eyes closed Dojima released a long breath.

"Thank you very much," the announcer spoke to the commentator, "We'll be right back after these messages."

The same young woman as before began to speak as products flew across the screen, "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" The tune began and the woman sang along, "Every day's great at your Junes!"

Just as last time Nanako sang along and snapped her fingers, "Every day's great at your Junes!" With her eyes glued to the screen she asked Dojima, "Hey Dad… Can we go to Junes together sometime?"

He gave a soft snore that cause Nanako to finally look at him, "No?"

This time she saw him with eyes closed, snoring loudly in a deep sleep.

She sighed and looked back at her food, "Geez…"

When dinner was finished Nanako gather the plates and washed them.

"What should we do about your Dad, Nanako-chan?"

"It's fine," she sighed again, "When I go to bed, I'll wake Dad up and tell him to go to his own room." She went back to watching TV and Souji took this as a sign that its okay to go to his room.

Arriving in his room he noticed that it was already getting close to midnight. He opened the curtain and it was still raining.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Souji mumbled to himself, yet still he sat on the little sofa looking at his reflection in the television. "My soul mate will be in my reflection," He chuckled, "Than apparently I'm my own soul mate so far." He was about to get up and get the futon when his screen started to flicker and image. A woman running in pain. He was walking toward the television when suddenly he had a blinding headache. There was a deep voice he had heard somewhere before, speaking in his head.

_I am thou_

_Thou are I_

_I come to the one… who opens the door._

Then suddenly the image on the screen fades away and Souji was on his knees catching his breath as the headache began to fade away.

He stood up breathing deeply, looking at his TV in disbelief.

"Did..did that really happen?" he whispered walking slowly toward the small screen.

He had to make sure that he was a wake… That this was all one bad dream. He tapped his finger on it and the screen rippled like it was made out of water.

"Bull…shit," he whispered. With curiosity getting the best of him he touched his finger against it and then slowly slipped his hand inside. Just as he was about to pull it out, it felt like the screen was trying to suck him in. Fortunately for Seta his screen was too small for his whole body to go through so his shoulder rammed against the TV. He managed to get out with a loud pop but lost his balance and when he fell on his rear end he fell further back and hit his head on the table.

"Ah! Shit!" he groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

There was a pitter patter of small feet making their way to his door.

"Hey!" Nanako called from the other side, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he called back, "I tripped but I am fine now. You go ahead and go to bed."

"Oh okay. Well, good night." The sound of sock covered feet slowly went away and a door closed in the distance.

For a moment Souji looked at his TV screen, trying to figure out what just happened. And his biggest question…would Yosuke and Chie believe him?

Nervous, tired, and incredibly sore he decided to go to bed.


End file.
